


I Am The Night

by pulangaraw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is stoned, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Torra, who is awesome and wanted something like that. :)

"IIIIIIIIIII am the niiiiiiiight..." someone breathes down Stiles' neck.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You're fucking stoned, is what you are."

Derek slumps down, draping himself over Stiles' back.

"You're no fun," he whines, "I wanna be the night."

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, trying - and failing - to dislodge Derek. "Fine by me, just don't do it down my neck, big guy."

Derek giggles and presses his nose against the back of Stiles' neck. "Noooooo," he whispers spookily, "Got lots of much better ideas of what to do with your neck."

Stiles grins and - with a lot of wriggling - turns around. He wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders and lets him bury his face into Stiles' neck. 

"Now that, I can work with."

An undetermined amount of time later, Derek looks at Stiles with a very serious expression. "I'm still the night," he says with the gravitas of the truly stoned. 

Stiles pets his hair. "That's okay."


End file.
